cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Second World War
Great World War 2, or the second world war as it was known in many countries, erupted in 1953 when the Soviet Union launched a massive assault upon neighboring countries. The conflict ended in Allied victory over the Soviet Union. Beginning The Soviet war effort begun with the invasion of East Asia by Soviet troops. During this campaign, marshall Gradenko distinguished himself in service and eventually rose to the position of Stalin's most trusted advisor. He was responsible for field testing USSR's sarin nerve gas, but made a slight mistake and let some of the test subjects escape, who gathered outside Toruń, a Polish city, with some of the resistance fighters. Stalin was notified of this error and ordered Gradenko to exterminate the enemies of the people. A skilled Soviet commander swiftly eradicated the opposing village, resistance fighters and escapees. Few days later, the preparations for an assault on Germany begun. Soviets captured Albert Einstein, who had offered plans to develop a new weapon for the Allies. The Allies reacted quickly and Tanya Adams was dispatched with a small raiding party to retrieve him. The base fell quickly due to the fact that it relied heavily on Tesla Coils to defend it yet did not have adequate protection for its Power Plants. Soviet forces then moved on Germany. The German military made the first strike against the invading forces, a tactically bold move, but ultimately a fool-hardy one. Despite the advantage of surprise, the German forces were crushed. The Allies had to rush a supply convoy to the front lines, which proved difficult due to Soviet forces occupying the path. But a new allied commander took charge and skillfully removed the Soviets allowing the convoys to pass through, destroying a hastily erected Soviet base in the process. Elsewhere Soviet forces garrisoned themselves in a village executing a hostage every few minutes until their demands were met. Allied forces swiftly came the the people's rescue and liberated the town. Meanwhile, the Allies infiltrated a spy into a Soviet base. He managed to steal valuable information and sabotage the base, escaping with the plans. However, he had not dealt with all Soviet forces, who began pursuit. The spy attempted to escape the area with the information he had gathered but was captured and executed. Back far in Russian territory, a bordering Soviet village voiced support for the Allies making them a prime choice for the Soviets to test their new Shock Troopers. The Shock troopers eliminated all resistance without mercy, freeing up additional Soviet Forces for the attack, including a Tank brigade. The new Allied commander was taken off guard by a division of Soviet tanks approaching but was able to deploy Tanya to destroy several bridges, making it impossible for the tanks to reach their target with anything approaching speed. Soviets employed their undefeated Lieutenant to removed an Allied base that had proved problematic. It was located close enough to other Allied bases that it could call in reinforcements whenever attacked. The Soviets destroyed its Radar Domes to prevent it from alerting its support bases then moved in for the kill. With their bridges destroyed the fleet of tanks redirected themselves through the same mountain pass that the new Allied commander had cleared of Soviet forces before, figuring that he would not be ready for a head to head tank battle. But to the Soviet's surprise he successfully defeated the tanks and destroyed the base supplying them. A Soviet convoy carrying Sarin nerve gas was intercepted and destroyed by the Allies when it stopped for refueling at a riverside base. The Allies tracked the source of the Sarin gas to an underground Soviet production facility. Allied forces invaded and destroyed the facility to prevent further manufacturing of the gas, which if used against Allied infantry would quickly kill hundreds. Another Sarin facility was discovered by the Allies but it was too heavily guarded by Tesla Coils to by assaulted with their current forces. The Allies sent in a strike team and destroy the base's power plants allowing a larger attack force to safely move in. They then sent in Engineers to capture the Sarin Facility (it had too much gas to be destroyed outright without a large spill) and destroyed the rest of the Soviet Base. The Soviets received intel that the Molotov brothers, two of their commanders, had illegal dealings with the Allies. After a spy confirmed that this was true, they and their forces were removed from the scene - permanently. The Soviets began to look to Khalkis island, a long time Allied stronghold that was mineral rich. They sent their trusted commander and, due to the importance of the mission, granted him two MCVs. He was also instructed to capture an Allied Radome to retrieve information on allied movements, which he did. He defeated the Allied forces, securing the island for the Soviet cause. With his success there the Soviets reassigned him to transport supplies for the Soviet nuclear project to Gorsoth (sp?), which he did despite Allied attempts to foil the project. Tanya and her forces then counterattacked by infiltrating a Soviet Nuclear power plant and setting it to meltdown. An emergency response team was sent to the reactor, and they managed to activate both the coolant systems, avoiding a melt-down, and the base's defense systems, which made short work of the attacking forces. In the process, Tanya was captured. Knowing that Tanya had gained knowledge of the secret Soviet Iron Curtain project the Allies sent a spy to rescue her. The spy infiltrated a Soviet War Factory and hijacked a supply truck with clearance to enter the area where Tanya was being held. However, the Spy was killed while freeing her. Tanya destroyed the SAM sites in the area and was evacuated by helicopter. With Tanya's safety assured Allied forces moved in and destroyed the Soviet base. Nikos Stavros traveled to Greece to see its sad state of collapse, and was accompanied by Tanya who had recently recovered. They eluded Soviet forces attempting to capture Stavros and returned to Allied territory. Having seen his homeland in such pain Stavros sends one allied force to evacuate civilians from Greece, (now declared a lost cause due to the Soviet forces massing into it), and escort as many as they could to Allied territory. Part 2: Plans for Counter-Attack Information from Tanya revealed the location of a research facility developing the Iron Curtain project. The base also served as a service station for Submarines and thus was heavily populated. Despite the odds, the Allies razed the base hoping to destroy all traces of the Iron Curtain project. With that base destroyed, the Soviets continued research in a backup base in Bornholm. However the Allies traced the communication and moved in to destroy it also. Allied forces gathered on Elba island in hopes of a quick strike against the Soviet homeland ending the war. However Soviet forces responded too quickly destroying the entire Allied attack force before it could be sufficiently massed The Allies set up a base with fake War Factories luring Soviet forces to attack it distracting them from other targets, but were forced to eventually send in additional forces and raze the Soviet base. The Soviets sought to get the Iron Curtain project back online. But the Allies again sabotaged it by destroying most of a convoy and capturing one truck after Gradenko abandoned it. Progress was again delayed. Soviet forces destroyed the remaining truck to prevent Allies from learning the inner workings of the Iron Curtain. Elsewhere several Soviet generals were executed for plotting to assassinate Stalin. The Soviets made another attempt to transport elements of the Iron Curtain to a secret research installation. This time they were successful due to heavy air support, including the new MiG attack jets. Elsewhere a large Allied naval base was destroyed by the Soviets, hampering efforts to attack via water. The Allies received intel of the Soviet development of missile submarines. They moved in to destroy the facility developing the technology but Soviet reinforcements arrived and saved the base, destroying the Allied attacking force. Not wanting to lose their naval advantage, the Allies attacked again and destroyed the development facility for the missile submarines, eliminating all of the completed ones they found. General Stavros sent a commander to destroy a "strategic harbor" near a village that was sympathetic to the Soviets. Because stealth was key to the mission, as the Soviets had more forces, the Allies reportedly had to "terminate" at least one civilian that attempted to contact the soviets about allied presence. After a partially successful test of the Chronosphere prototype the Allies made their first attempt to develop a full scale model. Soviet forces detected the unusual readings and communications from the base and began to bomb it. But the trusted Allied commander defended it until the Chronosphere was finished, in the process destroying the attacking Soviet forces. Stalin was captivated by the capabilities of the Chronosphere, especially with the prospects of its being combined with the Iron Curtain project.. He ordered its immediate capture. Soviet forces moved to capture what they thought was the Chronosphere, but it turned out to be a decoy. However, the entire base defending the fake Chronosphere was leveled by Soviet tanks. After capturing Einstein, Soviet forces intentionally leaked information of his capture to the Allies. They started a mock execution but, as they had predicted, the Allies used the Chronosphere to rescue him. The Soviets had planted a tracking device into his watch allowing them to find him, and the Chronosphere. Their intelligence indicated that the Allies used three Radomes as a safe guard that would cause the Chronosphere to self destruct if enemy forces approached. The Soviets forces captured all three radomes as instructed, but their intelligence was inaccurate as there was a forth radome. As designed the Radome sent a termination signal, destroying the Chronosphere. Stalin was enraged. Tanya was sent to destroy Technology Centers to hinder weapons development. The Soviets got wind of the plan and increased security. In spite of this, the Allies elected to continue the operation and sent additional forces. The mission was a complete success. A Soviet European Command center was sabotaged by an Allied spy who slowly and painfully remotely detonated it building by building. But he was carelessly slow and was killed before the Soviet base was completely wiped out. Elsewhere, Vladimir Kosygin, one of the leading figures of the Soviet nuclear program, became openly opposed to Stalin's intended use of the warhead. He had been planning to sacrifice some of his own forces by having them draw out as many Allied armies as possible then detonate the warheads destroying both the enemy and his own forces. Knowing Kosygin may be willing to defect, the Allies sent a spy to contact him and escorted him off the Soviet base to the safety of an Allied base. Vladimir Kosygin gave the location of the Dark Horseman, the Soviet base containing Stalin's Nuclear Silos. The Allies attacked and Stalin launched the nuclear warheads towards several key European cities but the Allies infiltrated the base's command center and remotely disarmed the warheads. A radical Soviet base began developing a biological weapon without approval from Soviet authorities. Fearing the development of this weapon, the Soviets attacked their own research center. Doctor Demitri, a soviet engineer who was working on the Soviet Super Tanks, wished to defect to the Allies and attempted to reprogram the tanks for the Allies. But the tanks went out of control destroying everything in the vicinity. Exact details of what transpired are still classified, but it is known that the Super Tanks were not recovered by either side, and Doctor Demitri's current location is unknown. Allies supplied a civilian town with weapons again, to a far greater extent this time. Soviets moved in and removed the threat by eliminating all of the civilian forces, but it was messy as several of Stalin's "elite"s attacked the other soviet forces in the area. Allied forces sent their commander, equipped with two MCVs, to destroy a Soviet base that was attempting to mass produce Soviet Tanks. The commander was successful. Part 3: Final Moves All of these descriptions are based on mission assigned to soviet and allied commanders during the war and are the final phases of the war. One of the Soviets' greatest research projects, into Cybernetic technology, bore fruit, in Volkov and Chitzkoi, a cybernetic enhanced super-soldier and cybernetic attack dog. They were first used to infiltrate a secret allied base and steal a phase transport from it. The Phase Transport was then used to weaken an Allied base before other forces, including Tesla Tanks, were dropped off to finish off the Allied base. Meanwhile, the Allies stole technology on Soviet armor plating and begin to reverse engineer it in one of their bases. This armor could allegedly make allied buildings almost impervious to conventional means of attack. Volkov and Chitzkoi were sent to destroy the Allied base. Endowed with extremely advanced armor and a prototype silenced grenade launcher, Volkov and Chitzkoi were able to easily level the base. A Soviet attack group was then sent in to finish the job. A group of Allied forces captured blueprints for the Soviet Mig and began to design plans for one with a nuclear payload. It was stationed on an island in a heavily defended area. Soviet forces intervened and dismantle the Allied project with aid from their new Tesla Tanks. These Tesla tanks were prototypes to the finished tanks used later in the war. The surrounding bases were destroyed in a large battle between the two forces. The island was then assaulted and the Mig was destroyed. The Soviet Iron Curtain project had recovered and was nearing completion, and an even more powerful Iron Curtain was rumored to be in development. Allied forces attacked and destroyed the Technology Center developing it, but not before the Iron Curtain was finished and used successfully. The Allies discovered an underground facility developing the improved Iron Curtain. The allies infiltrated and placed demo charges at key points in the facility destroying it. The Soviets began deploying their new MAD Tanks, heavily damaging Allied bases. The Allies reacted and moved in to destroy the base producing them including the Iron Curtain defending it. After a long battle that involved the deployment of Chronotanks, the base was destroyed. The Allies then began testing of a fuel air bomb but the Soviets quickly learned about them and destroyed the Technology Centers developing it, preventing the development of additional weapons of mass destruction. An Allied base using a Chronosphere experienced technical difficulties and sent out a distress signal. Although garbled by the effects of the damaged Chronosphere, Soviet forces intercepted parts of it and moved in hoping to capture the Chronosphere again. They reported distortions among the Allied units they encountered. Soviet forces successfully secure the Chronosphere although reported that it was in critical condition. The damaged Chronosphere would soon explode and Soviet Scientists were working to recover whatever information they could. It was a difficult assault as there was only one bridge serving as a land route to the base. Allied forces entered the area and reclaimed the base. It is still unknown exactly what the Soviets learned about the damaged Chronosphere. Allied forces received intel of soviet nuclear shipments and move to intercept a Soviet nuclear shipment in Siberia and detonate it, damaging soviet forces, before proceeding to eliminate the Soviet forces in the area. Allied forces tracked the source of the shipment back to a nuclear processing center in Siberia and destroy it also. Soviet forces operating in a frozen region, probably Siberia, were told to transport a "critical supply" truck to a way point on top of a mountain. But unlike the Allies the Soviet forces were not ready for the freezing temperatures. Despite this handicap the Soviet forces fought their way past the Allies to their destination, resupplying the small mountain outpost. The surviving Soviet forces in Siberia retreated into an icy wasteland but were pursued by the Allies and destroyed. Despite the disruption in the shipment the Soviets built a second Nuclear Silo site that was aimed at London. With all routes to it well guarded the new Chrono Tank was deployed to slip past Soviet defenders and disable the bases' SAM Sites so Tanya and her crew could be dropped in. Once she disabled the base's power an MCV was sent in to build a base and finish off the Soviets in the area. The Allies continued to use the Chrono Tank to occupy an island off of the Russian coast, but the Chrono Tank proved to have it's limits as the Soviet forces took the island back. Allied forces captured Volkov and begin to study him. Soviet forces move in and rescue their creation and destroyed all that the allies have learned,as well as the Allied forces in the area. Allied forces successfully rebuilt the Chronosphere and moved in on Moscow razing everything. Stalin was found dead in the ruins of the capital. Years later, Nikos Stavros confessed to the killing. Aftermath With the defeat of the USSR, the Allied Forces managed to sucessfully defend fthe freedom of Europe, and ended Stalin's tyranny. However, the cost was high, with an estimated 100 million people killed during the conflict. The GWWII also affected the world for decades to come, having far reaching effects arround the world. Today, InOps historians have traced a link to the current day Brotherhood of Nod to the USSR. Based on recovered records, it is believed that NKVD commanderNadia was a member of Nod. Working with her were two fellow Brotherhood members: a up-and-rising Soviet commander and Stalin's personal advisor, which is believed to be Kane. Had the USSR won the Second World War, the resulting chaos would provide the Brotherhood a base of power by the early 1990's. Category:Wars